


Froze up

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: My sides [1]
Category: My sides - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Trying something new, let me know if you like/hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Terra has a talk with her sides to figure out why she froze during her presentation.





	Froze up

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda want to try out some stories using my sides of personally. I don't know I think it could be fun. I'm still going to write Sander sides stories don't worry, but I think these stories my help other people for fall into the same trap that do. These stories might get a little personal. If you don't like them I can stop and focus on Sanders Sides instead.

“Passion what happen!?” Terra yelled. Passion, Jealousy, Morality, and Counselor were all standing in Terra dorm room. Passion wore a sparkly blue dress and a princess tiara. She also had her long hair in pigtails. Jealousy wore Terra favorite light brown jacket that was zip up with the hood up. Jealousy had her hair down and use it to cover half of her face. She also had black slacks. Morality was dress similar but the hood was down and the jacket was open showing a pink tank top. Her hair was also down but pull back out of her face. Lastly Counselor wore a black suit with a white shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail and was the only one who wore Terra glasses.

 

Terra was very grateful that her roommate was out so she could have this talk. Terra had a presentation to do for class, but when she went to do it she froze. Never in her life had that happen before. So here they were now, Passion was looking at the ground in shame. Terra and Jealousy glare at Passion, Morality felt pity for Passion, and Counselor stood tall as she spoke.

 

“This isn’t going to help any. Everyone please calm down.” Jealousy growled

 

“She fucked up. You embarrass Terra and now no one is going to want to work with her.”

 

“Jealousy you are overreacting. We had one hiccup, there will be more presentation. The important thing we should be doing is making sure Passion is ok. Passion are you ok?” Counselor talk slow and with a calming tone. Passion lift her head then reacts.

 

“I’m so sorry Terra! I didn't’ mean to freeze up like that. I just go so nervous and we didn’t really know what we were talking about and I panicked.” Passion said very fast, but Terra being a fast speaker herself in these times could understand.

 

“We know we didn’t know the movie that well, that’s why we had notes. Why would you not say anything?” Jealousy was still angry at the passion side.

 

“I don’t know ok. Just in that moment nothing made sense and it just didn’t feel important to say anything.”

 

“Important? We HAD to talk to get credit, saying anything was important.” Jealousy bite back. Counselor had her notepad out and look to be taking notes.

 

“Jealousy please calm down, your not helping.”

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down Morality! She mess up, you all get on my hide when I “screw with Terra”. I’m not letting Passion off the hook until we know why she froze.”

 

“She was scare of sharing her opinion.” Counselor looked up. Everyone eye her. “In the pass our opinion or thoughts were shot down as wrong. This could have caused us to keep quiet about our thoughts in the fear of being shot down or told that we were wrong.”

 

“But-” Jealousy try to cut in but Counselor cut her off.

 

“This didn’t happen before because we presented alone. Being in a group ment sharing the opinions that we had, but our opinions didn’t always match our team mates. So we took the silent route and just agree with them instead of adding any input.”

 

“But why-”

 

“Passion knew that just agreeing wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the talking part of the presentation so decided against saying it in the hopes of finding something to actually talk about. Sadly she couldn’t think of anything which left us not saying anything during the whole event. I’m I correct in this observation?” Counselor looked at Passion for an answer. Passion nod her head.

 

“That makes a lot of sense.”

 

“Ok so we know what happened. How do we keep it from happening again?” Terra asked

 

“At the core of the problem is your inability to speak your opinion. You need to get comfortable sharing it. Let your passion fly.”

 

“So it was my fear that silence Passion?”

 

“Oh COME ON! So it’s my fault again. Is that what your saying?” Jealousy stated more than asked.

 

“It was a group effort” Morality spoke up. “I believe that it was wrong to speak our mind. I started that fear up whenever ideas we had was shot down. Then you worry about how people see us and Counselor believe it was best to stay quite. Which is what cause Passion to go silent. I’m sorry Passion, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t know it would come this far.”

 

“Thank you for your apologise Morality.”

 

“That was sweet. So I guess I’ll try to speak my mind more often. So next time I’ll actually do what I’m suppose to do. Thanks guys, this really help I can see why Thomas does this so much.”

 

“Thomas is a bright man.” Passion nodded her head with a smile.

 

“Wait are we ripoff Sander Sides?” Jealousy asked

 

“No, well maybe, but you are my sides, and that makes you different.” Terra answered, understanding that she has been talking to herself for 30 minutes. Then the door open.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Terra roommate walked in. Terra felt very embarrassed hoping she didn’t really hear what she was saying. Terra picked up her phone quickly.

 

“I was on the phone with mom just now. Sorry about that.” Her roommate shrug, she either bought it or didn’t care.

 

“Ok, want to watch a movie?” Terra was relief for the topic change, she smiled.

 

“Sure”

 

Here is a picture of my sides:


End file.
